Portable power supplies, such as inverters and generators, are used to provide power during local outages and/or in isolated locations. Portable power supplies can also be used to augment available power of a local grid. For example, solar inverters are often used to augment power supplied to a building.
Solar inverters are especially versatile due to their relatively lightweight when compared to fuel generators. As such, they are generally more portable than fuel generators. Moreover, some conveyances, such a carts, utilize solar inverters as a power supply. The conveyance typically includes a battery bank that is charged by the solar panels of the solar inverter and that provides power to the drive system of the conveyance.
These conveyances may also be used as a power supply to a small building or local grid when not in use as a conveyance. However, care must be taken to ensure that power is provided in a safe and effective manner.